User talk:Apj26
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Apj26! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Sdgsgfs (Talk) 17:57, February 13, 2012 Video While I was browsing through youtube I found this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8U8UbWFnFE Lol I love the video... You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations :) Hi Apj26, I'm so happy to hear that you can noww chat freely, and I feel kinda proud that I helpepd you :) Anyway, please do not get your self banned. Now it's actually easy, you can say hell because you can't use ' for He'll. But don't over use that, CP are smart enough to figer out that you mean Hell not He'll. Best regards, ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 21:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Come on,come! hey,apj26 how do you add those picture of us in here and i want you to let you know that i have two wiki log in one is bloomwinxfan (which i am using right now) and love07818 (will use in the future,not right now).Okay,bye. From:Bloomwinxfan and Love07818.03/03/12 18:53 in pm. Congratulations! Congratulations '''Apj26, You have archived 500 edits :) -- CHOWDER2000Cart Surfer Dude! 22:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S Can I be on your buddy list on your User page, Thanks! CONGRATULATIONS! Congratulations Apj26, You have archived 1,000 edits :) -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 21:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello Apj, We have greatnews fot you! today (March 17, 2012), you received Rollback rights! Rollback rights give you the right to undo edits in one click! if you view the page history, near the "Undo" button, there is also a "rollback" button. If you click this button, you will automatically revert the page to the last version, but make sure the previous version inst vandalised too! For more information adn help about Rollback rights, pelase contact me or any other admin. Happy editing, and enjoy the rollback rights! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratz and youre INVITED! CONGRATZ for being a new rollback! Due to this you are one of the special guests for my party: Enjoy the party! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Did you went to see your grandfather and you grandmother? Hi,it's me love07818. So you went to see them for two day? Your problem You cannot get on to chat because of new I89. Try using another browser, I would use Google Chrome or Mozilla Firefox as they work very well on the CPW Chat. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Plus, YOUR A SPECIAL GUEST! Questions for you You are invited to answer some of my questions for my resent project. Just click my user name here User:Flibie 28 and click blogs. Then click the blog There coming.... and answer the questions in the comments. This is all! Waddle on! Your Invited! Hey Apj26!I got something 4 you! Oh,Puffles. Someone talk to this puffle NOW! 18:50 March 24,2012 Your invited to my party! Hey, look below for what this message is about! Hope you can make it! Template made! Your template has been made! Template:PHfound Invited! Please come, as you are a '''VIP Your Invited! Please come!! :) 14:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Good job Key to Administrator A'dmin Dashboard is an important administrator feature. It can change many things on your wiki so use it carefully. . '''B'locking blocks users from editing and chatting on the wiki. Block people carefully as you do not want to make a mistake and make people angry. . 'C'hatting is important as an admin. If you go on chat, there may be an argument what as an admin can sort out. . 'D'oing admin tasks for the wiki is extremely important. It makes you a good admin (not editing, doing tasks) and also important to the wiki. 'E'diting is not important as an admin. You have to look after and take care of the wiki instead of edit all the time. You can edit sometimes though in spare time. 'F'alling out with other users is a bad thing. If you do fall out, try and become friends again or the user may leave. 'G'reat work is needed to become and stay an admin. You need to take care of everything listed here. 'H'ating people is a bad thing. If you hate somebody or have somebody who is one of your foes you should try and become friends. It is even worse for an admin to have this. 'I'mportant users should be treated nicely on the wiki for all their hard work. You could give them rollback/admin/chatmod but discuss it with another admin first. 'J'oking about people can often make people upset as they do not realise you are joking. Please do not do it and try and calm down any situations with this in. 'K'ing (pretending to be) and showing off could upset users who have less rights than you. They may get upset and leave so I do not recommend doing this. 'L'eaving is a bad thing for the wiki. If somebody is leaving, you should try and persuade them to come back but do not get too many users involved and do not make them annoyed, also show them the quitting policy. I will add the rest soon. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Congratulations! You are our new admin! Have fun! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 11:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! I will help you in your first few days of the admin job. If you need any help, contact me via my talk page. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 11:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Well done on becoming an Admin! I hope you're happy with it :) ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 12:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 12:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! Hey, just leaving this message to say congratulations on becoming an Admin! You really deserve it!! :D --Wasp125 12:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Congratulations Hey! Congrats on becoming an Admin! Welcome to the Administration! You are also in the Admin Council! And you are the newest member of the council! If you have any help about the admin tools/features, contact me! Or the other admins! Thanks- User talk:Mixer2301 Did you...= Did you post this? Hello Can you un-kick me? I heard there is a hacker! Anways 1 day has been,and im sorry for what i did. Please un-kick! ~~Waddle467 Thanks for the pics, Apj! :D--Dynovan | Let's Talk | Titanic - 100 years below the waves 16:24, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Important Lizard Master Hello Apj, I was asked to unblock LizardMaster, so i checked his block log and saw you blocking himor sending hate mails. Can you please upload an image of his hate mail, so i'll be able to verify his block? Thank you for your attention, and have a peng-tastic day! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thannks for the images, Apj! Do you wanna meet up on Sleet? --Dynovan | Let's Talk | Titanic - 100 years below the waves 16:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) My edit Hey. Can you explain why you are reverting my edit on the Medieval Party page? We've got all of the evidence that Gary is arriving and I've asked you but you don't seem to want to tell me. ~Yoshiandmario1 The proof I'm not sure what the ID is, but it is listed on a couple of blogs. You can probably google "Gary Medieval Background" and it should pop up. Apj! I can't get into chat! Have I been kickbanned? --Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 19:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY APJ I SAW YOU ON SLEET AND THIS IS YOUR PC: Ph1n3a5and77 20:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Guess What? , I have something to tell you. Ye be blessed! Hi bud.png|Oh and hi bud!!! Ye be Knight now put this template on your page and me explain de rest during de Medieval Party 2012! Till den, see ye round! -_' (wink) RE: The chat was disabled due to crashing errors. If you want to talk to me, go to the soccer wiki. Thanks (Do not undisable chat). Ok dude ive got my answers for detective chuck my characters name Is Vivi i am a good person i join chuck at start of thestory my powers are that i can turn my magifying glass to anything and i can heal and throw fire balls ok thanks for the questions From Yappat Here is the sketch of the town. :) Yep Yes. You cannot go on chat, we might install another type of chat. RE:-__- Me too! :O Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello! You have been nominated for Penguin of the Month by Dps04. You can check your nomination here. You have done a good job and I wish you all the best. You're amazing Hi, Apj26! I'd just like to say that you are amazing! A great admin on this wiki. I want to be like you. I hope to be your friend and wish you a good wiki future. -Jjoeyxx "Nearly 100 Edits Party" You are invited to Alabama67's "Nearly 100 Edits Party"!! Server:Crystal Time:12:30 PST Date:May 21,2012 Info:Tracking down Gary,Walking our Puffles,Doing an epic snowball fight in the Snow Forts. Alright dude, Here is the cover of the FIRST EVER ISSUE! :D New Wikia Hub Hi! I'm Dent, a Pirates Online Wiki Admin, and I just wanted to let you know that there's a new Wikia Hub for Disney Virtual Worlds. Feel free to modify the description and icon for your Wiki in the Hub, or even add a footer to your Wiki if you want. Everyone at the POTCO Wiki hope your Wiki continues to thrive and excel. : ) --''Dent--Talk'' 13:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) That's your problem then. It's to do with your computer. hey friend you have to rename super hero party to Marvel Super Hero takeover because is his official name (marvel without CAPS) Operation Blackout page Hello Apj26, Operation Blackout will be a future event in a behind the scenes video they did give proof. I have Called Club penguin and mthey said Operation Blackout will come out. This party will come out. Please bring back the Operation Blackout page back, Bsyew 22:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights Apj, I'm sorry to tell you this but I have some complaints about your abilities as an admin. #You have been encouraging others to curse (don't deny it. That word is a curse word. If you don't think so, go ask your mother and teacher what they think about it.) #You have been unblocking users that were blocked for swearing. I don't need to ask anyone to block a user that has broken the rules. It's my job to do that, and you have been making that even harder to do by unblocking misbehaving users. If you keep misusing your admin rights and leadership, I may have to discuss revoking your rights. Please listen to this message and correct your mistakes. -'''ShrimpPin (Bureaucrat, Admin, Wizard101 player, dream recorder, awesome person) 23:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Apj. This message is about the promotion of Bsyew. Blast gave his rights to Bsyew but there was going to be an admin meeting to discuss a new rollback. Blast may have done this with chatmod, but rollback is a right where we need very good people. Bsyew is a nominee of this discussion, but we cannot rule out Fottymaddy, Choco Late9, Green Ninja and other people. The meeting of the deciding of the new rollback will be when 3''' admins are online. This is because the desicion is very important. Be prepared Hello, I am sending this message to all rollbacks, admins and bcats I can get to: A very dangerous CP Wiki vandalism group and CP Army called the Purple Republic have striked the Army Wiki and the Fanon Wiki. Beware as the chances are high they will attack here next. Get everyone together and make sure you are prepared! '''star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Awards Can I make an awards ceremony like a user did (Happy65 said it on his talk page). I ask DPS, but he hasn't replied yet. Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism There is vandalism on the Club Penguin page and your user page.Yugimuto1 -Talk 16:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 74.104.36.249 Please block 74.104.36.249, he add spam comments to blogs. Thank you for your attention. You're invited! tomorrow.--*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 22:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks Thanks for your postcard, Apj, bu i was not logged in at the moment ;) 23:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pookie Destroyers Party! Hello agent! To celebrate the 1 month anniversary of the Pookie Destroyers Resistance on 13th June 2012, Director Wasp125 is having a party! Here are some details: Server: Sleet Room: Dock (we will go around different places in the game, starting here!) When: 13th June, 2012, as soon as Wasp logs onto chat! Other Details: Be sure to look out for Pookies! Leave me a message for more info! The party may be delayed, but if so, I will try and tell you! Hope to see you there! Waddle on! --Wasp125 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 PM? Dude, you don't have PM? Re:Help Sorry, but i cannot join chat at the oment (i'll explain later). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 22:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure about this page. I think that the best to do is to wait untill this page is expanded and see if it is really necessary, but i trust your judgement. :Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 22:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Council Hello. You have been invited to a Admin Council meeting. It shall take place at 16:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the soccer wiki chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! Your Party Hey Apj, it's me Alabama, I just wanna tell you that I have bad news for you(I know what your'e thinking, Where's the good news?).Bad news is...I can't come the party your'e hosting tomorrow. I know it's sad. *sigh* See ya. :( Alabama67 6/5/12